Perdu quelque par dans une autre époque
by Wart
Summary: Quand Ron se retrouve seul au ministère alors qu'ils étaient six. Quand Ron ne sais plus vraiment où et à quelle époque il est... que se passe il? Ron Panique!


Ron ouvrit lentement les yeux, il se trouvait dans un noir total, il plissa les yeux, apercevant quelque lueur dans les lointains, il finit par sortir sa baguette puis il murmura doucement :

Contexte : Pour éviter que vous vous paumiez je vous précise que cette histoire se passe dans le tome cinq. Plus précisément dans le département des mystères. Juste après que les mangemort aient tendus leur embuscade, les six adolescents prennent la fuite dans ce département. Peux après Harry, Neville et Hermione se retrouve seul. Ils ne retrouveront Ginny, Luna et Ron que plus tard, quand ces derniers sortiront d'un salle qui représente le système solaire. L'histoire se passe entre juste avant qu'ils ne se réunissent.

Personnage présent : Ron W. , et vous découvrirez les autres, si je vous le dit vous comprendrez l'intrigue avant même d'avoir lut l'histoire.

Type : Gros délire ? Non je pense que c'est de l'«Adventure» avec un peux de «Parody» dedans.

Voilà c'est tout et bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre .

Ron ouvrit lentement les yeux, il se trouvait dans un noir total, il plissa les yeux, apercevant quelque lueur dans les lointains, il finit par sortir sa baguette puis il murmura doucement :

_- Lumos _

Un rayon de lumière sortit de sa baguette, éclairant une salle immense et dont le sol les murs et le plafond semblait piqueté de millier de petits diamants. Ron se trouva dans la salle-planisphère du département des mystères, en plein centre du ministère de la magie. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, le faisceau lumineux balayant les alentours. Il éclaira brièvement une porte, mais la sortie n'était pas la principale préoccupation du jeune sorcier.

« Mais où sont elles ? Ou sont passées Ginny et Luna ? »

La salle semblait totalement silencieuse et il voyait, au loin, les planètes du système solaire tourner paresseusement sur leurs orbites.

Le bruit d'une serrure qui se faisait déverrouillée retentis derrière lui, se retournant d'un seul _bloc_ il vit un homme entrer, ce dernier portait une longue robe grise de sorcier, mais cela importait peu au jeune homme qui, dès qu'il vit que ce n'était aucun de ses amis, pointa sa baguette sur l'homme qui paraissait surpris et cria :

_- Stupefix !_

L'homme s'effondra sur le sol sombre de la pièce, enjambant ce dernier, Ron arriva dans la salle aux cerveaux, ces derniers semblaient nager dans l'épais liquide que contenait leur aquarium. Balayant la pièce du regard, il constata avec soulagement qu'aucun autre mangemort ne s'y trouvait. Ce mangemort était bien étrange, il ne portait pas de cagoule et sa robe n'était pas noire, comme celle des autre.

« Bah, de toute façon, mangemort ou pas il aurait crié... Et des personnes dangereuses pour lui et moi seraient arrivé, j'ai fait ça pour son bien »

Ces pensées calmants sa conscience il poussa d'un coup de pied l'homme immobilisé dans la salle sombre et referma la porte avec la clef de ce dernier. Il estima ensuite préférable de ne pas se trimbaler avec une baguette allumée :

_- Nox _

Ceci fait il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir par quelle porte ressortir, il se demandait ou étaitallé les deux filles. Il finit par prendre une des portes de droite, il entrouvrit lentement le battant de bois, constatant avec plaisir que ce dernier n'était pas fermé. Il le referma cependant presque-aussitôt,la pièce était remplie de sorcier en robe grise. Ron commençait à se demander qui était ces hommes... et, surtout, s'ils allaient lui tirer dessus à la moindre occasion. Il optât donc par la porte qui se trouvait juste à droite de la précédente, normalement celle-ci devrait mener dans la même pièce, mais Ron n'avait pas grandidans un monde de magie pour croire une telle bêtise et il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris quand cette pièce le mena à l'entrée, dans la grande salle noire au mur tournant. A peine eu il refermé le battant de la porte que les murs se mirent à tourner à une vitesse ahurissante tout autour de lui, les flammes bleuesdes torches ne formèrent plus qu'une ligne continue de lumière et il en garda encorele négatif quand les murs arrêtèrent leur tourbillonnement. Se disant qu'il avait eu une chance une fois il décida de tenter encore une fois le hasard. Fred et George disait toujours qu'avec un culot suffisant tout était possible, pour une fois Ron décida de suivre leurs conseils.

Prenant la porte juste en face de lui il l'ouvrit lentement, une lumière vacillante et multiple éclaira le marbre noir du sol, c'était la salle qui contenait toute les horloges, ne voyant personne a l'intérieur il préférât la laisser entrouverte pour évité que les murs se remettent a tourner, il ouvrit la porte voisine et constata avec joie qu'elle menait au couloir du dernier sous sol du ministère. Il se retourna donc pour fermer la porte de la salle aux horloges, il venait de la refermer quand un second bruit de porte se fermant effaça son sourire. Les murs allait se remettre a tourné. Il se cramponna alors solidement a la poignée de la porte aux horloges.

La vitesse de l'éclair de feux de Harry lui sembla soudain incroyablement lente tant celle des murs était importante, il fut soulever du sol, la force centrifuge le collant aux murs heureusement lisses. Il ne voyait plus qu'un défilement flou tout autour de lui et il sentait, avec horreur, ses doits glisser lentement de la fine poigné de porte.

Puis il lâchât, s'écrasant brutalement sur le sol de marbre dur, roulant plusieurs fois sur soit même. Quand il se relevât le mur avait cessé de tourner. Ron donna un coup de pied dans le vide, comment allait il trouver la sortit maintenant ?

Il s'apprêtait à prendre une autre porte au hasard quand un détails discordant attirât son regard. Une des poigné de porte était tordue, très légèrement, mais ce petit détails était visible a coté de toute les autre portes parfaitement semblables. Un sourire d'une oreille a l'autre et n'étant rien plus presser que de ressortir de ce département de fou qui semblait entièrement envahit par ces étranges hommes en gris il passa la porte qui le menait droit au long couloir de pierre. Gardant sa baguette bien dressée devant lui il se précipitât vers les ascenseurs. Heureusement l'un d'eux était en bas, il pénétra a travers les grilles, certes il ne trouvait pas très glorieux de fuir ainsi mais il se raccrochait au fait que c'était l'ordre d'Harry et que, de plus, tous ses amis semblaient déjà partit et il se voyait mal rester dans un ministère envahit de mangemort.

Il martela le bouton indiquant « atrium » jusqu'à ce que les grille se soit refermées, Ron souffla enfin, l'ascenseur monta lentement dans un concert de grincement en tout genre. La cabine approchait de l'atrium quand Ron entendit de nombreuses voies qui résonnaient au dessus de lui, il semblait qu'il y avait des centaines de personnes qui discutaient dans l'Atrium, toutes ces conversations semblaient interrompues de temps à autre par des « pop » sonores comme si le hall était le théâtre de transplanage incessant.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin à destination, l'étage était remplit d'employer du ministère, au début Ron pensa que le combat avec les mangemorts avait finit par alerter le ministère de la magie. Mais les employés ne le remarquèrent même pas et ne semblèrent pas se rendre compte qu'un adolescent de quinze ans, complètement échevelé, venait de sortir d'un ascenseur. Ron pensa alors que Dumbledore avait dut réussir par il ne savait quel miracle à étouffer l'affaire. La meilleur chose a faire revenait donc a retourner illico presto à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas se précipité chez lui en plein milieux d'année, si bonne que soit ses excuses sa mère le tuerait si il faisait quelque chose qui ressemblait a la fuite de Fred et George.

« Oui… très mauvaise idée… »

Marmonna-t-il en frissonnant à l'idée des châtiments que sa mère pourrait inventer, rien que pour lui… Il se dirigea donc en direction d'une des nombreuses cheminées d'où partait de longues files de sorciers en tout genre. Ces dernier ne semblèrent pas du tout gêné par le fait qu'un adolescent se trouvait parmi eux, pas même un adolescent couvert de débris de verre et dont plusieurs déchirure ornait la robe noir qui n'était autre qu'un uniforme de Poudlard.

Après une dizaine de minutes il arriva enfin face a la cheminé, prenant une poigné de poudre scintillante il la jeta dans la cheminé, pénétrant dans les flammes vertes il prononça au et fort :

« Poudlard !»

Il se mit alors à tourbillonner aussi vite qu'une toupie, volant a travers des visions fugitives d'autres cheminées, Ron avait fait cela tant de fois qu'il ne trébucha même pas quand ses pieds heurtèrent soudain un sol dur. Il se trouvait a présent dans la salle commune des griffondors. Cette dernière lui semblait pourtant étrange, comme si l'on avait changé quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas a définir. La seconde chose qui le surprit le plus était que la salle était totalement vide… habituellement il y avait toujours au moins un ou deux élève qui flânait ou jouait a la bataille explosive.  
Décidant d'ignorer ces détails il courut hors de la pièce, la grosse dame lui cria quelque chose mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il courut dans tout le château à la recherche du bureau de Dumbledore. Mais tout était vide, pas un seul cours, pas un seul élève… tout cela devenait vraiment bizarre!

Ron trouva enfin la grande gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur, il avait toujours trouvé cette statue sinistre mais il décida de chercher plutôt le mot de pace, cela avait toujours été un nom de sucrerie a ce que leur disait Harry. Il décida donc de se lancer.

« Suçacide ? »

La gargouille ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Ron commença donc une énumération longue et laborieuse de touts les bonbons qu'il n'avait jamais goutés.  
Quelques minutes plus tard :

« …choco-grenouille, fondant du chaudron, dragée surprise, patacitrouille. »

La gargouille s'écarta alors d'un pas lourd, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait sur lui-même. Il soupira, il allait enfin connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire. L'escalier le fit rapidement monter jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Il toqua, personne ne lui répondit, il décida d'entrer quand même.

Le bureau était vide, enfin, pas totalement, les portraits des anciens directeurs dormaient paisiblement dans leurs cadres, Fumsec lui n'était pas là, peut-être que Dumbledore l'emmenait avec lui en vacance. Ron sourit quand l'image fugitive du directeur, en maillot de bain, sur une plage d'Hawaï traversa son esprit. Une voie perçante retentis dans son dos le faisant alors sursauter brusquement.

« Alors ? On rôde dans les couloir deux jour avant la rentré et on s'introduit en douce dans le bureau du directeur ? »

Se retournant Ron ne sut d'abor pas d'où venait la voie, puis il remarqua une vieux chapeau rapiécer don la déchirure rapiécé s'agitait tandis qu'il grommelait. Ron lança alors au vieux choixpeau magique, l'air déconcerté :

-Deux jours avant la rentrée ?! Mais on n'est en plein moi de juin !!

-Tu délire, répondit le choixpeau en ricanant, personne ne t'aurait récemment jeter un sortilège de confusion ou d'effacement de la mémoire ?

-Non… enfin je crois mais… Attend ! On est quand là ? Demanda Ron avec effarement.

-Ca ne se dit pas « on est quand » on dit « à quelle date est on » on ne t'apprend donc rien dans cette école ? Demanda le choixpeau d'un ton qui se voulait, en vain, plus pédagogue que narquois.

-On s'en contrefiche Pas le calçons de Tu-sais-Qui ! On est quel jour ?

- Nous sommes-en…

La date que le chapeau annonça fit l'effet d'un coup de masse a Ron : si le choixpeau ne mentait pas il était revenu environs vingt-cinq ans en arrière. Il s'effondra littéralement dans le siège le plus proche.

-Tu te fout pas de moi ? Tu en est sûr ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix presque suppliante.

-Pas du tout ? Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu tout cela ? L'interrogea le choixpeau, intéressé.

-Je ne suis pas de maintenant, je viens du futur ! Je ne suis même pas encor née !! Mes parent doivent encor être a l'école !

- Tu sais qu'il y a beaucoup de sorcier qui dise cela mais le plus souvent c'est le signe que quelqu'un a eu la main lourde sur un sortilège d'amnésie, tu comprendras que j'ai quelque scrupules a te croire mon garçon. Je ne vois aucun moyen de prouver tes dires !

Ron comprenait, s'il disait cela à tout le monde il passerait pour un fou, même parmi les sorcier. Il réfléchit intensément à un moyen de prouver ses dires au choixpeau magique, on voyait presque les rouage tourner dans sa tête tandis que, sous ses cheveux roux, Ron réfléchissait comme un fou. Puis, la mine réjouit, il s'écriât :

-J'ai trouvé !

-Quoi donc, demanda le chapeau en baillant ostensiblement.

Ron ne réagit même pas a l'ironie manifeste qui perçait le ton désintéressé du choixpeau.

-Tu peux lire dans la tête des gens non ? Tu peux donc voir si ce que je dit est vrais ou pas !

Le choixpeau semblât réfléchir quelque instant, quand il du admettre qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur dans cette méthode il dit au jeune homme surexcité :

-Bon, OK met moi sur ta tignasse de rouquin que l'on voit ce qu'il y a dessous… si il y a quelque chose.

Ron ne réagit pas au sarcasme et, saisissant le chapeau par les deux bords il l'enfonça sur sa tête d'un geste vif, le chapeau ne lui tombait plus devant les yeux mais il semblait toujours bien trop grand pour lui.  
Il y eu une bonne minute de silence pesant… puis, très lentement, Ron vit la déchirure qui servait de bouche au chapeau s'ouvrir, enfin, il en vit le reflet dans la vitrine. Puis, tout a coup, sans crier gare le chapeau hurlât :

-PAR LE STRING DE MERLIN IL DIT VRAIS !!

Ron sursauta tellement qu'il sentit la pointe du choixpeau effleurer les poutres, a peine eu il touché le sol qu'il explosa de rire, même Fred et George n'en sortait pas de meilleur… le string de merlin… il riait a gorge déployer, cela durât encor deux bonne minute avant que sa gorge ne s'assèche et qu'il s'arrête enfin de s'éclaffer, les larmes aux yeux, encor agité de gloussement silencieux.  
Le chapeau le regardait d'un air grognon et les derniers gloussements du garçon devinrent une toue précipité. Le choixpeau dit alors :

-Tu disais vrais… je n'ose y croire… mais comment va tu faire ? Tu n'a aucun matériel, pas de robe… rien ! Le chapeau parlait presque plus pour lui-même que pour Ron.

-Non mais je vais pas rester ici éternellement non plut ?! Et puis quoi encor ?! S'exclama Ron face au parole complètement hors contexte du chapeau magique, rentrer chez lui était bien plus important que de trouver des robes de sorcier, il finisait par croire que ce chapeau était dingue

Ce dernier eu un ricanement sonore puis il dit, ne retenant pas l'ironie de son ton :

-Et tu compte claquer des doits pour rentrer chez toi mister-je-suis-un-sorcier-prodige ?!

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une couleur d'un bordeaux sans même passer par le rouge tomate, il bredouilla des paroles incompréhensibles pendant une trentaine de secondes puis il se décida enfin a se taire.

-Bon, je pense que tu va passer l'année scolaire ici le temps que Dumbledore trouve un contre sort et te renvois dans ton époque, il te faudra des robe et des…

Mais la phrase du choixpeau fut interrompue par un cris sonore de Ron qui bondit littéralement :

-Mais bien sur ! Dumbledore ! Pourquoi n'y ais je pas penser plus tôt ?! S'écriât il en se frappant le front du plat de la main. Il faut le prévenir immédiatement… Ou est il ?

-Tu a enfin comprit mon plan… biennnnn, bon maintenant tu va m'écouter, Dumbledore n'est pas le même que celui de ton époque, il son en pleine crise, Tu-sais-qui va monter au pouvoir d'ici un ans ou deux, d'après Dumbledore. Le directeur a donc de forte chance de vouloir utiliser ton savoir futuriste pour l'aider a détruire celui-don-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…

Encor une fois Ron le coupa en s'exclamant :

-Pas de problème ! Je l'aiderait autant que je peux !

-Je refuserait alors de confirmer ton histoire et tu iras faire un petit séjour a St Mangouste ! Criât le choixpeau avec colère.

-Hein ? Mais… Mais pourquoi ?! Lui dit Ron, complètement hébété.

-Par ce que tu ne doit pas changer le futur ! Ce serait totalement bordélique sinon, on va juste faire en sorte que Dumbledore te renvois a ton époque… si il refuse nous trouverons un autre moyen, si tu refuse ce plan je refuse de me porter garant de ton histoire… c'est pigé ?

Le choixpeau avait annoncé cela avec hargne et d'un ton qui ressemblait fort a celui de la mère de Ron, celui là qu'elle prenait quand elle prévoyait déjà les tortures les plus atroce en prévision d'une éventuelle désobéissance. Ron ne put empêcher son corps de reculer d'un pas devant cette menace si connue.

-Ok, dit il, Ok ! De toute façon je n'ait pas le chois, j'accepte tes conditions…

.


End file.
